Halftime
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang keanehan semua pemain amefuto, mulai dari jadi dosen dadakan hingga Riku dan Suzuna menghajar Sena. cerita copast dan bikin sendiri dari author geje. RnR plis!


Ini dia hasil copas blog orang!memang sih ada yang kumasukin tapi kebanyakan beda!dan jreng!pasti aneh!

Disclaimer:Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rating: K

Warning:abal,Gaje,Typo,OOC,Aneh

Halftime

''Hiie!aku telat!'' Kata Sena yang lari terbirit-birit kayak dikejar kucing(?)yang bawa korek api(?)

Sena tidak melihat jalan, Sena terus berlari tanpa melihat arah dan langsung tersandung batu karang(?) yang ada dikelasnya(?).

-Halftime-

Sena dan Suzuna sedang menunggu kereta, tapi Sena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

''Errr...Suzuna.''

''Apa Sena?''

''Aku suka padamu..''

''Apa?''

''AKU SUKA PADAMU!'' Teriak Sena sampai keujung dunia(?)

Tiba-tiba Riku datang entah darimana asalnya(?)dan langsung melempar Sena dengan gitar Akaba yang dia curi(?)

''Sena!kau sudah lupa?saat kita kecil kita berjanji akan menikah,'kan?'' Bentak Riku, sepertinya dia lupa akan kalau dia itu yaoi(?)

''Eh?benarkah?''

''Iya benar!kau malah berpacaran dengan Suzuna!'' Kata Riku yang ngoceh ngga penting(?)

''Kalau gitu RIKU SAMA SUZUNA GANTENG'' Kata Sena yang kebingungan serta setengah frustasi(?)

''Apa katamu?AKU GANTENG?'' Suzuna death glare gara-gara dia dibilang ganteng.

''Ya sudah RIKU SAMA SUZUNA CANTIK.'' Sena kehabisan kata-kata, makanya kalau kehabisan cepat dibeli(?)

''AKU CANTIK?.'' Riku death glare gara-gara dia dibilang cantik.

''Kalau gitu, RIKU SAMA SUZUNA GANTENG SAMA CANTIK.'' Sena benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, kalau habis ya distok lagi(?)

''What?'' Seru Suzuna dan Riku bersama-sama.

''SUZUNA SAMA RIKU GANTENG SAMA CANTIK!'' Seru Sena sampai terdengar keujung dunia(?)

''Apa katamu?aku cantik?''

''Kau bilang aku ganteng?aku ini perempuan!''

Sekarang Sena sudah kena death glare Suzuna dan Riku.

-Halftime-

''Abaka!kau tidak smart!orang sepertimu mengajak Mizumachi ikut band-mu?ngga smart!'' Seru Kotaro, dadakan bener macam top-topnya(?)

''Fuu...mau ikut?'' Kata Akaba stay cool, ini baru keren*dibunuh Kotaro*

''Ya!itu smart!'' Seru Kotaro lagi sambil menyisir rambutnya, kalau sisirnya dipatahin author nangis tuh(?)

''Fuu...kalau begitu baca ini.'' Akaba menyodorkan kertas berisi hal yang harus dikerjakan.

''Hei apaan tuh?kenapa kerjaan lu pacaran sama author-author yang suka sama lu?ngga smart!'' Kotaro iri karena fansnya sedikit(?)jadi dia mau ikutan jadi fansnya Akaba biar bisa berduaan(?)sama Akaba.

''Fuu...karena ritme kita berbeda...'' Akaba menjawabnya dengan kata yang sulit dimengerti.

''Abaka!baka!'' Kotaro nyesal karena Akaba bilang dia udah pacaran sama banyak author(?)

isi kertas itu adalah

Pekerjaan selama di-band

Akaba: ngejreng gitar, pacaran sama author(?), cium-cium isabel(?), berduaan sama Kakei(?), Berduaan sama Isabel(?), Berduaan sama author(?), cium-cium author(?), ngelemon sama Isabel(?), ngelemon sama Kakei(?), mandi sama isabel(?), meluk-meluk author(?).

Mizumachi:ngobok air(?), bikin banjir dadakan saat konser(?), muter-muter ngga jelas kayak Taki(?), kalo ngga ada air jadi klepek-klepek kayak ikan(?), bantuin Akaba ngelemon Kakei(?)

Kotaro:Ngetenangin Mizumachi akan kegilaannya(?), Nyisir ngga jelas selama konser, nyanyi lagu ngga jelas buatan sendiri(?), nyanyi lagu keong racun(?).

-Halftime-

''Ohira!kau mematahkan kacamataku,'kan?'' Tuduh Onishi yang meratapi nasib kacamatanya(?) pada Ohira yang lagi nangis entah kenapa(?)

''Nuuu!jangan asal tuduh!'' Kata Ohira sambil nangis entah kenapa(?)

''Karena Ohira yang bilang jadi aku tidak percaya.'' Kata Onishi tidak percaya pada saudaranya sendiri.

''Oi apa kau bilang?tidak percaya?aku juga tidak percaya padamu!'' Balas Ohira sambil menjambak rambut Onishi.

''Aku juga tidak percaya padamu!siapa juga yang kemarin ditendang Mizumachi?'' Onishi menjambak rambut Ohira, mereka saling jambak.

''Ohira,Onishi!kalian mau kuusir dari rumah?'' Tiba-tiba ibu Ohira dan Onishi membanting pintu dan memarahi kedua pasangan tidak cocok itu(?)

-halftime-

Malam itu,Monta sedang makan pisang(?)diatas pohon pisang(?) dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

''Mukya!setan max!'' Monta langsung jatuh dari pohon pisang(?) dan langsung lari terbirit-birit entah kemana(?)

''Monta.'' Yang menepuk punggung Monta ternyata Sena, Sena heran kenapa malam-malam begini Monta ada diatas pohon pisang(?)

-Halftime-

''Kekekeke!kau tidak bosan makan creampuff manager sialan?'' Tanya Hiruma setengah mengejek.

''Biarkan!rasakan ini!'' Mamori langsung melempar sebuah creampuff sampai wajah hiruma seperti kue tart(?)

-Halftime-

''Ya,Yamato.''

''Apa Karin-chan?'' Tanya Yamato pada Karin.

''Begini...kalau aku jadi mangaka, cocok tidak kalau aku jadi mangaka Hentai?''

''Itu artinya komikmu akan dibeli oleh Kotaro,dia kan cowok hentai.'' Jawab Acchiles entah darimana asalnya(?).

-Halftime-

''Mizumachi, lihat pulpenku tidak?'' Tanya Sena pada Mizumachi.

''Tidak lihat, kalau tidak lihat telpon saja.'' Jawab Mizumachi aneh(?) dan melepas bajunya(?)lalu Mizumachi dilempar gitar sama dosen Akaba(?)

-Halftime-

''Pak, Ritme itu apa?'' Tanya Sena pada dosen Akaba, sejak kapan dia jadi dosen?

''Fuu...tanyakan saja pada isabel.''

'Nih orang kayaknya udah ngga waras.' Batin Sena.

''Pak!tadi Sena membatin kalau Pak dosen sudah ngga waras!'' Kata Author yang tiba-tiba mengacaukan suasana(?)

''Fuu...kalau aku tidak waras, dia lebih tidak waras lagi.'' Kata Akaba sambil melempari Sena dengan Isabel(?) dan menunjuk Taki.

'Dia mah sudah gila beneran' Batin Sena.

-Halftime-

''Pak set...eh maksudku pak Hiruma, setan itu hidup ya?'' Tanya Sena pada pak dosen Hiruma(?).

''Kekeke, kau kira aku ini mati?''

'iya juga dia,'kan setan.'

-Halftime-

''Pak, hentai itu apa ya pak?'' Tanya Riku pada dosen hentai Kotaro(?)

''Hentai itu gambar, video dan komik smart yang bikin orang nafsu,smart!'' Jawab dosen hentai Kotaro(?) sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tumpukan gambar hentai(?).

''Pak Kotaro pernah liat situs hentai terus nafsu?'' Tanya Suzuna pada dosen hentai Kotaro(?)

''Pertanyaan smart!'' Jawab Kotaro ngga smart(?)

''Fuu...dia itu setiap hari buka situs hentai terus nafsu, sampai-sampai dia berani telanjang dibilik kelas komputer.'' Jawab dosen Akaba.

''Ada fotonya ngga pak?'' Tanya Monta.

''Banyak.'' Jawab Akaba dan Jreng!ratusan bahkan miliaran foto(?) saat Kotaro nafsu akan situs hentai(?) jatuh dari langit(?)

''Wah-wah-wah, ini mah bukan dosen hentai lagi. Tapi dosennya sudah nafsu sama hentai, bahkan berani hentai sama sisirnya.'' Kata Riku memanaskan suasana.

''Apa pula ini...memalukan.'' Kata Akaba sambil menunjukkan foto kamar Kotaro yang penuh dengan foto Miyabi(?), komik hentai, video hentai bahkan doujinshi AkaKouta yang isinya hentai semua(?)

-Halftime-

''Pak, kalau pak dosen berantem sama dosen hentai Kotaro. Siapa yang menang?'' Tanya Mizumachi, padahal dia dosen(?)

''Tentu aja yang menang Dosen Akaba, dia 'kan pinter adu mulut.'' Jawab Author sambil numpang lewat(?)

''Fuu...benar...'' Jawab Akaba.

''Kalau Dosen Akaba berantem sama Hiruma bagaimana?''

''Terkadang manusia juga kalah sama setan...'' jawab Musashi menggantikan Akaba yang gemetaran dan pingsan(?)

END

OMAKE

Pekerjaan beberapa pemain amefuto saat menjadi seorang GURU.

Akaba:musik

Mamori:bahasa inggris(kalau kesenian entar diketawain muridnya)

Hiruma:Agama(emang setan pinter agama?)

Takami:ilmu cerita seram(emang ada?)

Mizumachi:ilmu renang alternatif(emang pengobatan?)

Onishi:cara tidak memperdulikan saudara macam Ohira(Agon cocok ikut ini)

Kotaro:pelajaran bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara tidak smart(?)dan untuk nafsu saat buka situs hentai(?)

Ohira:cara menangis tanpa sebab(?)

Shin:cara merusak barang elektronik(?)

Sakuraba:cara biar dikejar fans(?)

Taka:bagaimana caranya membaca buku tanpa bergerak,bernafas dan berbicara(?)

Agon:dia ngga jadi guru,tapi tukang sampah(?)

Kuroki:bukannya mengajar murid, malahan main game(?)

Juumonji:ngajarin murid jadi preman(?)

Togano:Ngga ngajarin murid, tapi baca komik(?)

Marco:gimana caranya buka cola pakai gigi(buset dah!pelajaran macem apa ini?)

Kisaragi:ngajarin gimana caranya jadi orang paling bersih (weh,ada pelajaran macam ini?)

Ishimaru:cara bagaimana dilupakan orang(?)

Kid:gimana caranya jadi koboi dadakan(?)

Musashi:ilmu cepet jadi tua(?)

Harao:bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dimesir(?)

Megu:bagaimana cara memukul orang dengan tongkat(?)

Riku: Ngajarin murid naik motor(?)

Suzuna:ngajari murid mempunyai antena dikepala(?)

Sena:cara bagaimana bisa lari sambil dikejar cerberus(?)

* * *

Kotaro:Mati kau author tidak smart!

Author:maulah aku?

Kotaro:kenapa aku ditulis dosen hentai?

Author:karena kamu memang hentai.

Kotaro:Mister gitar otaku pacarmu itu juga hentai!

Akaba:fuu...kata siapa?

Kotaro:kataku!

Author:yaelah, kalo kata Kotaro mah kagak usah dipercaya.

Kotaro:ngga smart!

Akaba:fuu...kau yang tidak smart, dasar dakochan.

Kotaro:siapa tuh dakochan?

Author:lu dakochan.

Kotaro:kurang smart!

Author:tau ah gelap.

Akaba:masih terang.

Ripyu?


End file.
